


Christmas Baking aka The mysteriously vanishing chocolate

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin helps his mam with the Christmas cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Baking aka The mysteriously vanishing chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot-Drabble's prompt 'evidence'

"Are they done yet?“

"No, Merlin.“ Hunith smiled.

"And now?“

"Not yet, sweetheart.“

"How about now?“

Chuckling, Hunith pressed a kiss on her five-year-old’s hair. “They need a few more minutes. I’m so proud of you, though. You’ve helped all day with making Christmas cookies, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

The phone rang.

“Could you keep an eye on the chocolate while I answer this? But don’t eat any of it, we need it for the cookies!”

Merlin dangled his feet when his mam left the room. The cookies looked perfectly edible through the glass door of the oven, but if mam said they weren’t done yet, he couldn’t eat them. Waiting for them was boring, especially since mam had put those they already made far away. Merlin eyed the chocolate. He loved chocolate. It was for the cookies and he loved the cookies with chocolate, too, but having a little piece couldn’t hurt, right? Mam would never notice it was gone. 

Hunith just threw Merlin a look when she came back into the kitchen. Her little sunshine sat on the same stool he had climbed on to watch the cookies and looked way too innocent. “Merlin?”

“I think the cookies are done now.” Merlin said around a mouthful of chocolate. 

Pulling the tray out of the oven quickly, Hunith set it aside. “Now on to the chocolate. We’ve got to melt it so we can make patterns on the cookies or dip them into it. I wonder where the chocolate has gone?” She looked at Merlin, who smiled widely at her, the evidence of his chocolate theft all over his face. 

“I don’t know.” Merlin said. 

“It was gone all of a sudden, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Merlin nodded. 

“And you had nothing to do with it, did you?”

Shaking his head, Merlin wiped his hand on his sweatshirt and left even more chocolate stains. “No.”

“Was it good?”

The smile widened into a beam as Merlin nodded.


End file.
